The problem to which this invention is directed relates to conventional methods of installing posts in the ground.
It is known to drill a cylindrically shaped hole in the earth and then insert a post with either a smaller diameter or otherwise alternate cross-sectional shape which will readily fit within the hole then either tamp the earth surrounding the post or fill an area between the post and the wall hole to effect a locking of the post in the ground.
It is known to use ground anchors which conventionally include a shaft, and a helical shape at an outer end and an interlocking shape at the opposite end which is then caused to be rotated about its longitudinal axis and effect a screwing of the ground anchor into the ground. The mere use of a ground anchor has not been found hitherto to be especially useful in connection with fence posts where a high degree of lateral stability might be needed.